


a talk

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: brooke is a good friend, jeremy apologizes, so much angst yikes, this is platonic hjsjjsjsj, tw: rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brooke and jeremy have a discussion, and secrets are revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

"i can't believe you!" brooke screamed, huffing away from her "date". "brooke, i can explain-" "explain what, exactly?" brooke whipped around. "how you just accidentally ended up in BED WITH MY BEST FRIEND?!" jeremy had tears on his face. "brooke, that's... that's not what happened..." "oh, don't start crying like you're the victim here. this is your fault, jeremy!" brooke screamed, staring him down. she refused to cry, even though she felt the tears burning her throat. no, she would never cry over some dumb guy. 

jeremy ran after her, down the hall. "please, just listen. it's not what you think it is, i swear." "oh, so i assume she just ACCIDENTALLY sucked your dick?" brooke shrieked. jeremy sniffled, looking genuinely scared, and hurt. the tears were coming faster, and brooke began to realize something was really, really wrong. jeremy never cried like this, not even in elementary school when he had fallen off the swing set or something dumb. 

"no, brooke. i-i didn't want to have sex with her." she caught her breath. "what?" time seemed to slow to a stop when the confession left jeremy's lips. a silence hung in the air. "i didn't want to sleep with her. she- she..." he couldn't finish. he broke down into tears, falling onto the couch. "oh, jeremy," she whispered. "i'm so, so sorry." he sniffled. "no, it's my fault. i didn't say no-" "jeremy." brooke lifted his face up with her hands. "this is not your fault, it's chloe's. you know what we're gonna do?" he shook his head. 

"we're gonna wait until you calm down, then we'll take you to the hospital to get tested for STDs. i'm assuming she didn't use protection?" he nodded. "okay, okay. deep breaths, jere. then, we're gonna go to the police and report chloe. she might have to go to jail for this." now brooke was crying, too; she couldn't believe she had blamed him for getting raped. she was a monster. 

"do you want some ice cream? i'm sure jake has some," she stroked jeremy's hair in attempt to calm him down. "n-no." "do you just want to go to the hospital now?" he nodded. "okay, that's fine. come on, i'll take you to my car." 

the looks and jeers from the crowd were unbearable. especially the ones from chloe and jake. brooke made sure to flip them off. 

jeremy took a shaky breath as he buckled himself into his date's car. "jeremy, breathe. in, out. you got it," brooke cooed as jeremy tried to steady himself. 

the ride to the hospital was unbearably long. a grumpy lady awaited them at the front desk. "do you want me to do the talking?" brooke asked gently. jeremy nodded. "hi," she smiled sweetly at the lady. "my friend, um, got raped, and we need to get him checked for STD's-" "men don't get raped, sweetheart." brooke shut her mouth, before opening it again. "please get my friend the help he needs." "i've already told you-" a friendly looking, blonde woman in doctor's clothing came out. "may i help you two?" brooke nodded and explained the situation. "ah, of course. would you like to stay, ma'am?"

"brooke, leave. go to the police, alright?" jeremy said meekly. "of course. i'll be back soon, take care of him," brooke squeezed jeremy's hand lightly before walking out of the hospital. 

this was going to be the hardest night of her life. 

brooke took a shaky breath as she walked into the police station. "h-hi," she said to the man at the front desk. "erm, i'd like to report a rape?" "sure, who did it?" he seemed uninterested, which made brooke's blood boil. not that she could show it. 

the pit in her stomach grew as the name of her best friend for years slipped out of her mouth. "chloe valentine, a senior at middlebourough."  
•••  
"what's your name, honey?" the doctor looked at jeremy sympathetically. "jeremy," he replied weakly. the lanky boy sat on the big chair in the middle of the room, paper crinkling under him. "okay, so how did this happen?" "this-this girl, chloe, cornered me in a room and forced me to have sex with her, she held me down and everything," he sniffed. "hey, it's okay. you're going to be just fine," the doctor- doctor hansen, jeremy remembered, smiled softly. 

"okay, i'm going to run some tests. do you have a parent's phone number?" "y-yeah," jeremy rushed out mr. heere's phone number. "i'm going to call him. is that alright?" jeremy nodded. while dr. hansen was away, he pulled out his phone. god, he was glad he and michael were friends again. 

jerebear: michael

jerebear: i'm at the hospital 

jerebear: i'll explain it all tomorrow, i promise

"your dad is coming over soon, honey. you'll be alright, i promise," she smiled. jeremy assumed she was most likely a mother; she was too caring and kind to not be. "thank you," he mumbled. "i'm going to get some stuff for the tests, i'll be right back," she squeezed his hand and ran off. 

all jeremy could feel was numb. and a single tear slide down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

jeremy sat weakly in the big chair, trying to relax. _god, i'm such a wimp. i'm a guy, i'm supposed to want that, right_? his thoughts began to drown him, and he briefly wondered if the tests would knock him out. he hoped they would.

he still couldn't quite believe it happened. chloe valentine, the most popular girl in school, raped him. he knew that was supposed to be a good thing. i mean, a lot of guys would kill for that chance, right? then why didn't he enjoy it? why didn't he want it like a normal guy?

his pondering was interrupted by a short figure running into the room and crushing him into a hug, smelling of pumpkin pie and weed.   
"michael?" jeremy half laughed, half cried at his best friend.   
"jeremy! oh my god, i was so worried! i mean, you send me a text that says 'i'm at the hospital' with no context, no doubt i'm coming to see you! what- what happened?"

jeremy looked at the boy that was practically in his lap and bit his lip.   
"y-you'll think i'm a wimp if i tell you."   
"no, i won't. spill." jeremy just sighed. "jeremy, you can tell me. was it the squip? oh god, i hope it wasn't-"   
"i got raped."

the silence filling the room said a million words. michael's face danced from worry, to anger, to... tears. "jeremy..."   
"i'm lame, i know. i should have wanted it-" "jeremy, no. it's perfectly fine if you didn't want it. who... who did it?" michael's brown eyes were filled with some strange mix of pity and hate, making jeremy's hart both break and swell.

"c-c-chloe."   
"chloe? valentine?" jeremy nodded before falling onto his player one and sobbing. he took in all of michael: his scent, his usual red jacket, the way he stroked his hair while he sniffled...

why was he enjoying this, being near michael?

"hey, it's okay. you're gonna be okay," michael cooed as jeremy continued to cry. "we don't need to talk about it now."

a figure stood in the doorway, looking at the two sadly. mr. heere stepped up and patted jeremy's head.

"son?" the crying continued. michael felt his shirt getting wet. "son, it's me. your dad." jeremy looked up, sniffing, before hugging his dad. "dr. hansen told me everything. it's gonna be alright."

the two stood in the middle of the room, clinging onto each other.  
"are you- are you mad at me?" jeremy asked into his dad's shoulder. mr. heere gasped in response.   
"mad? jeremy, why would i be mad? this isn't your fault!"   
"w-well, i'm just- i was supposed to want it." the taller man pulled away to look at his only son.   
"jeremy, no. it's not your fault, and it never will be."

dr. hansen walked into the scene, holding a clipboard.   
"you must be mr. heere?" he stuck his hand out in response.   
"in the flesh. dr. hansen?"   
"at your service. jeremy, are you ready for your tests?" jeremy stood unsteadily and followed the kind doctor into another room. god, he hoped this wouldn't be long.

•••

"ma'am, where is the victim right now?" "at the hospital, sir."   
the investigator leaned back in his chair.   
"do you have his phone number?"   
"yeah, do you need to call him?"   
"well, ma'am, we need to ask him about what happened."   
brooke pulled her phone out. "alright, i'll call him."   
the phone rang three times before he picked up, but she didn't recognize the voice on the other end.

"hello, this is michael. how can i help you?" "hey, michael, it's brooke. i was the one that drove jeremy to the hospital, and i'm at the police station right now. uh, can you ask him if he can come to the station soon?"   
"yeah, of course. he's getting tested right now, but i'll tell him once he comes out. that okay?"  
"erm, yeah," brooke said awkwardly into the phone. "how... how is he doing?"   
"he was crying last time i saw him, but i think he's gonna be okay." a pause ran between the line before michael spoke again. "hey, uh, thanks for, you know, being there for him. i can't believe that chloe would do this."   
brooke shivered at the name. "yeah, it's not problem. anything for a friend, right?"  
"right."

**Author's Note:**

> would you guys like me to continue this? (i will even if there's only like,,,, one comment,,,)


End file.
